Bring Him Back!
by Whoian
Summary: This is the story of an all too near future. I'll see you there, friend. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who... yet.


Day 1-The bugger locked himself in, and barricaded the door. Our sonic screwdrivers don't work, but someone in the group is trying to make a burning laser screwdriver. The man can't last long. None of them can. We just have to wait. In the mean time, I'm going to try and psyche them out.

Day 1-They're outside! We're all huddling inside of this warehouse. All of those people outside are trying to enter with some plastic sonic screwdrivers. Some of them have been trying to ram the door with life-size Dalek replicas. I don't know how long we can last in here…

Day 2-I've gotten them all to chant "Bring Him Back!" repeatedly. The laser screwdriver guy apparently hasn't gotten anywhere. I went to see him, and he's apparently trying to make it out of Lego and a laser pointer. Oh, well. The Dalek rams aren't working, but we should be getting some remote control Krotons soon. I already have the blueprints for a catapult, and the electronic eyes are already being made.

Day 2-They won't stop chanting at us! They want us to bring him back! They just don't understand that we can't. They keep saying, every hour, on the hour, "No More Spin-Offs!". We keep trying to find something else to eat, but we can't keep this up for much longer; our food is running out!

Day 3-The Krotons are here, and the catapults are almost done. We have attached the eyes, and soon the invasion will begin. Also, the guy who was building the laser apparently burned himself into a catatonic state. Oh, well. I have a continuous marathon of it running, and we're on hour 3 of the 14.5305555555555555555555556 hours it takes to watch the whole series, 1rst doctor to 10th (I calculated the exact amount of time because I have a LOT of free time).

Day 3-These people will not leave! We're throwing the stale food at them, and we keep barricading the door, but now they're all watching the entire series! They even have a plasma screen set up at the front of the safe house! We have only one more day's worth of rations left.

Day 4-We've sent the Krotons in with the eyes attached. We have established a link, and we attached some microphones. We can communicate. Also, now that we've watched all of the episodes, we're listening to all of the audio books and a few audio dramas. We can outlast them.

Day 4-This is our last day with food. And now these… robot… _things_ are talking to us. They say that we can leave peacefully if we agree to revive him. We tell them that we can't, that it will break canon, but they say that they don't care. They even suggest that we can use some kind of alternate dimension thing to bring him back. We just ignore them.

Day 5-We keep suggesting things, and chanting, and even singing, but it doesn't work. These people keep talking about canon, and we're getting tired of it. We're on one of my favorite series of novels, the Eighth Doctor's. Their leader tried to escape today, too, and he's now being trapped in a Dalek shell. We've included a little screen showing all of the episodes that he made, so he can see what he did to the once good TV Show when he revived it.

Day 5-Russel tried to escape today. I warned him, but he tried to climb out of the window. I have no idea what they've done to him, but I keep hearing him scream. The robot-things are telling us that they'll give me food if I agree to revive the series.

Day 6-There's only one of them left. Davies is still trapped. He's gotten quieter now, though. Now he just giggles to himself. We've almost finished reading the novels, and soon we'll have to listen to fan fiction. Oh, well. We'll get Doctor Who back somehow.

Day 6-I'm going to have to do something soon. They say that they'll enter and take away my copyrights, by force if necessary. Their leader appears to be going on about vortexes and paradoxes and alternate dimensions, and I keep telling him I'm not going to surrender. Apparently, I'm his favorite producer, and he's trying to make it worth my while. Money, fame, cameos… but I'm ignoring him. I have a burning laser pen and I'm going to get rid of these people.

Day 7-He tried to burn us! I can't believe I liked him. Stephen Moffat tried to burn off my hair! It's time to fight back.

Day 7-Oh, no. They're here. It doesn't matter, though. I can take


End file.
